Life after death
by favefangirl
Summary: "Tobias stands, leaning against the rail of the Chasm. His expression, grim. He see's her, just a flash of blonde in the shadows. He sighs. She always does this, watches him. Usually he never sys a word, and neither does she. They just stand there, Tris hiding from him. But tonight the silence becomes too much for him to handle, and he feels as though he may suffocate."


**Tobias** stands, leaning against the rail of the Chasm. His expression, grim. He see's her, just a flash of blonde in the shadows. He sighs. She always does this, watches him. Usually he never sys a word, and neither does she. They just stand there, Tris hiding from him. But tonight the silence becomes too much for him to handle, and he feels as though he may suffocate.

"Why are you here?" He asks, tightly.

She steps delicately out of the shadows, letting the light consume her. She looks so radiant. Her hair is grown, and hangs almost to her waist. He slim body is pale, but her eyes are the same electrifying blue. She is wearing the same leather tight outfit she was the day he discovered Al, Peter and Drew hanging her over the Chasm. She smiles at him, but he doesn't smile back.

"You know why, Tobias." She says softly, almost a whisper.

"Yeah, I do." He replies, squinting up at the blinding lights above, "I know exactly why."

She moves closer to him. Slow and tentative. She reaches him and stands so that his arm brushed her shoulder. He could _smell_ her. Sickly sweet fruit doused in a more subtle lavender. Positively intoxicating.

"So, why'd you do it?" He asks, finally.

"I felt I had to." She answers.

" _Really_? Or were you just playing hero." Tobias accuses.

"Tobias..." She says, softly, "You know that isn't true. I promise that isn't true."

"Yeah, you promised you wouldn't leave me, too." Tobias reminds, "But then you went into that weapons room instead of Caleb, and you just _left_."

"I'm sorry." She says, weakly, looking down at her shoes.

"So, what is it you want to say? That is why you're here." Tobias nearly spits.

 **The** scene changes, and they are no longer stood by the Chasm. Instead he is sat, alone, on one of the seats at the Choosing Ceremony. I blonde girl with big blue eyes walks over to the bowls. She digs the knife into her palm, looking sure. She holds out her hand over the burning hot coals. The crowd-including himself-roars with excitement. He doesn't know who this Dauntless-born is, but he knows who she reminds him of.

"That is Chasity, your daughter." A voice behind him says. He turns and see's Eric, glowring at him, "She is the daughter you and your sad little stiff never had."

His heart beat faster and faster until he nearly threw up. The same thing was repeating in his head. _No, no, no, no..._

 **He** is brought out of the landscape with a jolt. He looks up and Christina sighs at him. "Still four fears." She states almost curiously.

"Yeah, but my last one has changed." He explains. It has.

No longer is it his father, belt in hand. Now it is Tris, and the daughter they never had. He shakes his head, trying to get the image out of his head. _You 'daughter' looks so much like her_. He thinks.

"What does it mean?" Christina asks.

"It's an irrational fear. One day I'm going to wake up and it _will_ have been Tris who went into that weapons room, and I the family we could have had will be gone." Tobias explains, playing with the wedding band on his finger.

"Yes, but she didn't. She was too late. Caleb was already there, dying. But it worked, we're free. Tobias, you can't keep holding onto the past like that. It's not good for you or Tris!" Christina reasons, almost angrily, "You, by the way, is waiting for you in the cafeteria."

Tobias smiles and says goodbye to Christina. He then makes his way through the winding tunnels of the dauntless compound, nearly skipping. He finds his way the the cafeteria and a blonde girl with big blue eyes waves him over to her. He smiles. _Tris._ She is real, and she is alive. Sat next to her is Shauna, who is talking animatedly to Zeke who sits across from her.

He has his friends, his family and his fiance. Now he is safe and now longer at war. Now he has a small family-soon to be expanded by +1. All is good for Tobias Eaton, and he will ensure that it stays that way.


End file.
